


Felinx Interruptus

by Glass_Oceans



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Millicent does not approve of your shenanigans, Sex, There's a cat involved but not like that, kitty!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: In which Kylo discovers the importance of keeping Millicent out of the bedroom.





	

The door had barely closed behind them before Kylo turned on Hux, pulling him close and kissing him feverishly. 

“I missed you.”

Kylo whispered the words to Hux’s lips as he walked him backwards through his quarters to the bed. 

“I thought about this while I was away,” Kylo broke away to start kissing along his jaw, licking at his neck as he felt Hux turn his head one way, then the other. 

Keeping one hand in the small of his back to keep him close, Kylo raised the other to Hux’s tunic, undoing and dropping the belt so he could pull at the fastenings to lick at the skin of his chest as it was exposed. 

“I thought about tearing your uniform off,” he continued, kissing along the lines of Hux’s collarbone, “licking every inch of your skin.” Kylo frowned, pausing. “Or, perhaps, I could make you a nice cup of tea and and we could sit down and have a chat.”

“Mmm.”

“Hux?”

“Hmm?”

Kylo withdraw from Hux’s chest to look him in the eye, only to find Hux looking across the room. 

“I get the feeling you’re not giving this the attention it deserves.”

“I was trying to see where Millicent was.”

Kylo blinked.

“I have just returned from a mission that kept me away for 15 cycles, with radio silence.. And you’re looking for Millicent.”

“Yes, I’d prefer to lock her out of the bedroom before we get started.”

“Hux, she’s a cat.”

“I’d quite aware of her species Kylo. I’d still rather not have her in the room.”  
“What, you don’t want her watching?”

“No, that’s not…”

“Because I wouldn’t mind.”

Hux narrowed his eyes at Kylo. 

“No, of course you wouldn’t.”

“C’mon, wherever she is, she’s not going to disturb us.”

“Mmm.”

“Let me distract you.”

Hux turned his head back to Kylo, his grin slowly spreading to match the darker man’s as he lifted his hands to begin removing the various layers of his robes. 

“If you insist.”

* ** *** ** * 

Kylo finally had the redhead naked beneath him, pale form dotted with marks he had bitten and sucked into his skin as he moved down his body. One of Hux’s hands tangled in his hair, pulling each time he bit the skin, nails scraping his scalp as he licked over each fresh wound. The other hand lay by his side, twisting in the sheets in anticipation as Kylo moved lower. 

Kylo raised himself up, thinking to kiss Hux before settling between his legs, and sighed as he noticed his clear eyed gaze wandering the room. 

“Hux, stop looking for the damn cat.”

“I wa-”

Kylo raised an eyebrow, “really?”

“As I was saying, I wouldn’t have been if you have been adequately distracting me.”

“Couldn’t just admit it?”

“Kylo, enamoured as you are of your own prowess, I regret to inform you that your time away has dulled your talents-”

“It’s barely been two weeks.”

“-and whatever rose-tinted fantasy you’ve concocted, the fact remains that I require far more stimulation to be suitably, as you put it, distracted.” 

Kylo sniffed, fighting to smother the grin on his face. 

“You enjoy the sound of your own voice far too much.”

Hux raised his hand to thread his fingers through Kylo’s hair, pressing downwards with increasing pressure. 

“Actions speak louder than words, Kylo.”

* ** *** ** * 

Kylo had finally made good on his promise, and had distracted the general beyond the use of words. Hux lay flushed and desperate beneath him, pale skin flushed; keening each time Kylo lowered his head to lick the sweat from his skin. Kylo rolled his hips in gentle undulation, precise in his motions, keeping Hux at just the edge of what he needed. 

And it was at this point that several things happened at once. 

Millicent emerged from her hiding place among the bookshelves in the bedroom, drawn forth by the whispering of bed sheets in motion. Long games played with her human as she chased his toes under the bedcovers had honed her reactions for this game. She watched for a moment, calculating her trajectory, and with a single lash of her tail, leapt from the shelves. 

Hux was lost in the sensations of the moment, back arching and toes beginning to curl as Kylo maintained his torturous pace, thrusting just so on each motion. So he could be forgiven for failing to notice his cat’s reappearance. 

Kylo, however, could not fail to notice. One moment he had his face buried in Hux’s neck, biting at his pale flesh, panting as he felt him tighten around his cock, feet scrambling on the sheets as he sought to drive himself further in.. all interrupted as searing pain erupted in his buttocks. 

Kylo screamed, jerking upright to try and dislodge the now hissing furball from his back, as Millicent hunkered down, claws driving deeper. The same motion had thrust his hips forward, and Hux screamed too beneath him, clawing at his shoulders as he came. Kylo sobbed, caught as he was between the claws of both gingers, trying to avoid being bitten to bat the cat away before she could shred any more of his skin. 

An eternity seemed to pass before Hux’s eyes cleared, and he looked up at the tears streaming down Kylo’s face, unable to understand why he was twisting his body so awkwardly. He raised himself on his elbows, catching the low whimpering from Kylo as he took in the scene. Hux raised one hand and clipped Kylo on the back of the head. 

“Ah! Hux, what?”

“Stop trying to hurt my cat.”

“Hurt… me hurt her, Hux! I don’t think you understand the situa- ah!”

Kylo cried out again as Hux grabbed Millicent by the scruff, pushing Kylo off him in the same motion to lift her into his arms, whispering reassurances to her as he carried her from the bedroom. 

Kylo threw back the blankets, wincing as he brushed his fingers over the abused skin of his back. He gasped indignantly as his fingers came away bloody, and he limped out into the main room to hold his reddened digits up in accusation. 

“Your blasted cat drew blood!”

Hux lifted his eyes to observe the drops of blood while still cooing into Millicent’s fur. 

“What do you expect? You scared her.”

Kylo felt his jaw drop. 

“Besides, I’m sure she didn’t mean it, did you precious?” he said, scratching her chin as she chirruped in response. 

“She knows a big, bad, Knight of Ren would be able to shrug off such a little wound, wouldn’t he?”

Kylo’s mouth snapped shut, and he glared at Hux, who ignored him as he rubbed his face into Millicent’s fur. When he looked up again, his eyes flashed with mischief.

“Or maybe he’s hoping I’ll kiss it better?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Millicent is a feline, not a felinx, but I just couldn't resist the pun. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [here](http://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
